Titan School Musical 'oh god'
by TooAwesomeToRequireAName
Summary: I was lilacprincessmay, then I changed my name, and now I'M BACK! semi sequel to 'YOU GAVE US...' so please go read that first. contains mild language, HSM bashing, and bad humor! pairings...go read 'YOU GAVE US...'
1. It's her She's back

I'M BACK

**I'M BACK! I HAD THIS 'BRILLIANT' 'COUGH' IDEA, AND NOW I'M BACK!!**

**Man, I've missed writing. Anyway, on with the show!**

(Titans are sitting in their kitchen, eating breakfast, or in Raven's case, drinking tea. Far, far below them, at the base of the tower (did I mention this was _far_ below them?) someone knocks on their front door (yes, they have a front door, for all the villains to walk in whenever they please, dragging fangirls with them)

Raven & Beastboy: I'll get it

Raven: I'm faster.

Beastboy: (glowers) Fine, who wants more tofu eggs?

(Raven teleports herself downstairs, while everyone else makes desperate excuses for why they can't eat tofu)

Five Minutes Later.

(Raven returns, far paler than usual, looking (dare I say it?) scared out of her freaking wits)

Raven: (shakily) It's her. She's come back.

**Oooh, a lovely cliffie for you all. Reviews are, as always, highly appreciated (holds up massive ice-cream cake). **

**-May**


	2. Author Note

This is an Author's note

**This is an Author's note!**

**Please read 'YOU GAVE US A TALK SHOW' (one of my old stories) before continuing. This story is becoming more and more of a semi-sequel as I continue writing it, and it makes more sense if you've read 'YOU GAVE US...' first.**

**-May**


	3. You did WHAT!

I'm updating already

**I'm updating already! YAY! On a more serious note, if you haven't read my story YOU GAVE US A TALK SHOW? I suggest you do so before reading this one. This isn't quite a sequel, but it will make WAY more sense if you read YOU GAVE US...first.**

**Thank you to my reviewers: Rorona Robin (My first reviewer, YAY!!), kjesStar, and tennisgal456, you peoples rock, I'm dedicating this chapter to you!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing**

(Titans standing still, staring on horror at Raven, who also looks horror struck)

Robin: Oh My God. (Shakes head) this can't be happening.

BeastBoy: Come on guys, it was FUN!

(Titans turn as one to face BeastBoy)

Cyborg: Are you MAD? That chick nearly killed all of us, broke you and Raven up, and publicly humiliated us, too many times for me to count. You think it was fun? You are one seriously stuffed up little dude.

Starfire: As much as I love her, I must admit that many of my sister's antics where cruel and unfair.

(Unknown to the titans, May has just entered the room)

May: Sister! How could you! I thought you, of all people would stick up for me.

_(Author Note: Ah, you thought I was talking about Blackfire? Well that's just proof you didn't follow my advice and read YOU GAVE US A TALK SHOW first. GO READ IT, NOW!!)_

(Audience that constantly follow May cheer)

Starfire: Sister (hugs)

Robin, Raven & Cyborg: (scream)

Robin: What are you doing back? I thought you and my brother were off cloning random titans _(Another Author Note: Don't know what I'm talking about? I started a story in which titans get cloned, but for now it's discontinued) _

May: well, I got bored of that, now I'm back to torturing... I mean, helping you guys.

Raven: Helping with what? Making bad jokes? Annoying me? No thanks, I already have BeastBoy to do that, and he needs no help.

BeastBoy: Yeah...HEY!

May: Well, if you'd like me to leave... I suppose I could... but then who would tell you that... oh never mind.

Robin: What? Tells us or I'll –

May: You'll what, drown me in cheap, crappy hair gel?

(Audience laugh)

BeastBoy: where did the audience come from?

May: Oh them, I bought them on eBay. You know you can get anything there?

Robin: JUST TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW!!

May: Okay, okay, calm down. I'll tell you; because I'm the most awesome person you will ever meet.

(Robin & Cyborg scoff)

May: (raises her voice slightly) If you'd like to listen, I'll tell you that I signed you up to do a live performance of 'High School Musical' in two weeks.

(Silence)

(Lightbulbs blow up)

Raven: YOU DID WHAT??

May: (perfectly calmly) I signed you all up to put on a live performance of 'High School Musical' in three weeks, to raise money for cancer research. It would be a very good cause for you to help.

Raven: But 'High School Musical'? You don't even like it!

May: I know.

Robin: Then why did you choose it?

May: because I thought you guys would like it...

Robin: Well, you thought-

Starfire: (interrupts joyfully) Right! You thought right, dear sister! For a very long time I have enjoyed the musical telling the tale of high school, and I am certain my friends will agree with me

Raven (sarcastically) oh yeah. High School Musical's my _favourite_ movie.

May: Excellent. Rehearsals start tomorrow, you have until then to choose cast parts, or I will choose for you. Here are your scripts (hands over massive scripts), and I'm going now!!

(May leaves, taking audience with her)

Cyborg: well this sucks.

(Robin face palms, Raven Sweat drops)

**Poor poor titans. They have so much coming to them! LOL**

**Anyone who has ideas on who should play who in 'Titan School Musical' please let me know. It doesn't have to be the five 'main' titans either; anyone who's in the show is fine. I really need ideas, so the faster I can come up with a cast, the **

**sooner I update!!**

**Thanks again to my reviewers, keep them coming, I have more cake!!**

**-May**


End file.
